Shades of Red
by Sasu-Shinigami
Summary: [Hatoful Legumentine Gift Exchange 2014] These eyes of mine had (could) only seen red in this black-and-white world longer than the time when this world was still…. Colorful. You teach me the beauty of the color red but in the end, red symbolize anything but happiness.


**Characters / Pairings** **:** Kawara Ryuuji and Isa Souma. One-sided PapaIsa

**Warning : **BBL spoiler

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not own Hatoful Boyfriend nor the characters. Moa is the rightful owner of this awesome game and characters.

**Notes** : This is a gift for **trans-naoto** . I hope you like it because I type-and-delete everything until I finally choose this idea. I hope they are not too OOC or something *crais* I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS TOO

* * *

_Black. Maroon. Gray. Light gray. White. Crimson. Dark gray. Gray. Red. Ruby. Red. __**Red**__._

_Red. Danger. Fire. Fire everywhere. Warmth. No, hot. Anger. Blood. More blood. Beauty. Blood. Passion... Love...?_

"At least my family don't see me like this, right Isa? Imagine what will my little boy says if he sees his daddy like this." Laughing, or the attempt for it, only making the coughing worse. That goofy smile was still etched on his face.

"… Sir, you do realize that we'll go back tomorrow, right? Besides that, your family has been notified with your sickness, so-"

"As expected of Isa, still serious even at a time like this!" he grinned, the same goofy grin that was used to etch on his face.

Kawara Ryuuji, one of the most gifted researchers ever alive, was withering away with sickness. His end would be (was) ultimately anticlimactic.

"Ah, I wish we can attend the local festival first before we get home. I heard that the fireworks are magnificent!"

"You're sick, sir. You couldn't attend the festival either even if we're still there."

"But you could! There will be a lot of red, or so that's what I heard. You could enjoy the festival more that way, right?"

"… I'm not that fond of attending festival like that, sir."

"I know you say you like to lock up yourself in the lab all the time but you've gotta enjoy life when you still can, Isa!"

"..."

"How about if we all go, you, me, and my family, to the festival here if I am not so sick anymore, yes?"

"I'm sure that I'll be busy- "

"You're always busy!"

"…. But I will try to clear up my schedule for that…"

"Great! I'll introduce you to my family then."

"…. yes, sir."

Like I was sure that he would die in this (sickeningly) white (and some shades of gray) examination room with his family around him, I was sure that this would be the last time I saw him alive, and of course he also knew it. That was why he looked more serious than before.

"Good morning, Isa."

"Good _afternoon_, sir." I put yet another vase of gray-shaded flowers on the table. "How are you feeling today?"

"The same as yesterday, for better or worse."

"Hmm…"

There was a silence between us before he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"… Isa, I always knew this was a possibility."

"Yes, sir."

"I don't regret the ways I did thing…"

"No, sir."

"But I just remembered. I do have one regret."

"… yes, sir?"

"I've never done anything a father supposed to do. I'd promised… to take time off, for the first time in years…"

"…"

"I want you to do me a favor, Isa. If you ever run into my son… can you do something for him, in my stead?"

"… a rather vague request."

"He's too nice. He'd never ask for something even if he wanted it."

"I suspect that he inherited that trait from his father."

"Haha… Anyway, if you ever happen to meet him. You don't have to go out your way to find him, or anything." But I will.

"Hmm… very well. I shall remember. What is his name?"

"Ryouta. It's Kawara… Ryouta." There was fondness in his voice, but the hint of sadness was (of course) more obvious.

"Sir, actually I-"

"Yes?"

"… Nothing. I will make sure I remember your request. Ryouta is his name, right?"

"Yes, it is." he smiled. "Thank you very much, Isa."

A 'get well soon' wasn't necessary because we both knew that he would never get better. I passed his wife on the hallway and exchanged a quick nod. As the lift door closed so thus my chance to tell him my feelings. Then again, I wasn't even sure if I would ever tell him.

Knock. Knock. A soft (or maybe he was scared? Hearing the rumors already? Hah.) 'excuse me' as the door was slowly opened.

"Ah urm… Good afternoon, sir. I'm Kawara Ryouta from class 1-5 and well err, I actually have a weak stomach so I-"

"I have read your health files. Just lie there and I will examine you."

The red eyes that I hadn't seen since 7 years ago. The familiar red eyes that showed me a different side of red, of how living with only the color red could also be special.

Kawara Ryouta, the only son, **the only child** of Kawara Ryuuji and my only way to catch his shadow now.


End file.
